


A Draco Never Forgets

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and it seems like only Ron and Hermione have remembered!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Draco Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> For VeelaWings. Happy birthday! You do so much and you're a fab person as well. Love you so much matey xxxxx

“What’s that?” Draco said, nodding to the box Harry was holding.

“A birthday present from ‘Mione and Ron,” Harry replied. “It just came by owl delivery. _They_ remember birthdays.”

Draco smirked at Harry’s barbed comment. “I remember enough. What does the card say?” 

“For out best friend on a very special birthday. Enclosed is a camera, charmed to record all your special moments in Italy.” Harry lifted out the gift, gobsmacked by their kind generosity. “There’s one thing I don’t understand… Italy?”

With a swift _Accio_ , two tickets flew into Harry’s hand. 

“We’re leaving tonight,” Draco explained. “You better pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
